Opal Koboi and Shippings
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: This is what you get when myself and NCGeniusGirl get bored while in the same room :3 Enjoy the oddities of the sick minds of us! Muahaha! New chapters on the way.


Opal Koboi and Shippings…

Opal: Hello, I'm Opal, supreme genius mastermind, and today we shall talk about random shippings in Artemis Foul books. CUDGEON, GET ME SOME WATER, YOU USELESS PRICK!

Cudgeon: Get it yourself, you lazy D.O.B!

Opal: D.O.B?

Cudgeon: Yeah, Daughter of a Bitch…doi…

Foaly: -z snap- Got told…

Opal: What are you doing here? O.o

Foaly: I actually have no clue under the Earth…O.o

Opal: For that I will have to talk about you and Holly Short.

Foaly: Shummm, qua?

Opal: Uh-huh, I went there! –Z snaps-

Foaly: Oh, fo-shizzle…-pouts-

Opal: Okay, anyway, on with the show.

First Pairing – Foaly x Holly Folly (Opal: Nyeheheheheh… Foaly: NUUUUUUUUUUU!...UU!)

Okay, so Foaly and Holly isn't really popular or considered among most…Or possible, for that matter, but it is funny to think about, I guess. Plus, make sure you have a camera to tape Foaly's reaction to you mentioning it. His face is priceless. (Root (In audience): I GOTTA TRY THAT! Thanks, convict! –runs to get his camera-)

Meanwhile, at LEP base –

Holly: WTF?

Trouble: Wow…You're goin' out with Pony-boy? –snickers-

Chix: -sadness- AW, C'MON! You go out with the Pony and not me! I look so much sexier than him!

T and H: No, you don't….-Trouble shudders-

Holly: -mutters- D'arvit…Curse you, OPAL! –shakes fist at sky-

Back at the studio—

Opal: Well, I think that they are quite a match. Both are extremely annoying, LEP-ish, annoying…Did I mention annoying!

KakashiRox900 and NCGeniusGirl: Um….YEAH YOU DID, IDIOT!

K: Besides, Foaly's more pimpin' than you'll ever be…Plus he's…Smarter! –NigaHiga mode- TEEHEE!

NC: -takes out camera to film this precious moment- Teehee, indeed…mwahahahaha…

Opal: -explodes and causes small earthquake-

Audience: Oooooooh…. o.o

K: Well, seeing as I blew her up…I guess I gotta take over this. –walks on stage- 'Sup Foaly?

Foaly: Hi! Thanks for blowing her up! =D Well, I was gonna, but oh well, as long as she's gone –trots off-

K: -sits in the awesome flying chair thing of Opal's- Okay, this is cool… Anyways, I have something for you all that's worse than Holly and Foaly. If you have a weak heart, or an over-active imagination like me, please leave.

Audience: -nobody moves-

K: Uh-huh…Well, then. ROOT x HOLLY! :D

Audience: -some faint, some throw up, most leave-

NC: Kakashi! You aren't supposed to do that! Now we have no audience!

K: But, it's fun scarring people for life other than me with my scarily over-active imagination. Jeez… -rolls eyes and spins the chair in circles-

NC: Fine. How about this, people of the wor—People under the World? –walks on stage and takes the other seat because Kakashi won't give up the flying one-

K: Wheeeeeee! :D Oh, even better, SPLEEEEEEEEEEE!

NC: Ugh. Okay, on the topic of not mentally scarring things, how about Holly x Trouble?

LEP Base—

Trouble, Holly and Chix: -do a spit take- EH!

Studio—

NC: Yup, Holly x Trouble.

K: -stops spinning- Woah, room's spinnin'….-shakes head- Don't you think that might mentally scar Holly and Trubs?

NC: Maybe….But I don't care.

K: -evil laugh- Well, seeing as they're probably watching…. –hovers over to camera- Holly and Trouble, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-sumthin'-sumthin'-t? Idk.. Anyways, you, two, I hope you know what is, 'cause you two are gettin' popular, and posted! –pulls out laptop and starts writing-

NC: KAKASHI! Don't do that! It's rude to write about our audience…

K: Do what? I was just writing a Draco/Harry thing….Jesus Tap-dancing H Christ on a unicycle… -.- And you think I care about being rude? Have you not known me?

NC: Oh, never mind, that's fine…

K: -actually writing a Holly/Trouble thing- :D

LEP Base –

Chix: What the heck's a fanfiction?

Trouble: The dark side of the moon, Verbil. Fans make them for amusement and they are evil…

Chix: -confused- Really? Dark side of the moon, huh? –goes on and looks up him- D': I'M NOT IN ANY OF THESE! –runs out crying-

Holly: -standing frozen- Who does that punk with the laptop think they are! C'mon, Trouble, we're gonna put a stop to this!

T: Ehhh! But I want to finish my Subway!

H: Too bad :(

T: -sticks arm out to the Subway food- I'll be back for you, baby! Call me!

Studio –

K: -spinning in chair and writing-

NC: Well, this is the most possible out of the Holly pairings, but it isn't the most popular. Arty's in the lead, as far as I can tell. But that's just…disturbing.

K: Not for me, it ain't.

NC: Well, for normal people it is. Oi, just go back to your Potter/Malfoy stuff.

K: Okay :D

NC: I mean, jeez, I think we all know that Arty is gonna end up with Minerva.

K: 'Cause you think of yourself as Minerva and you think Arty's hot…. –giggles evilly and goes back to writing-

NC: -blush- DO NOT! And besides, you're crushing on Foaly!

K: Um…nu? I'm crushin' on this Draco-Harry-ness….Heheheh… -bounces eyebrows-

NC: -groans- You are such a freak you know that?

K: Ey, I am ze Incredeeble Nyghtcrawler! So you can shut up a little bit!

NC: Yeah, well, I'm Hermione Granger so you can shut up a little bit!

Holly: -kicks down door- How about you both shut up a little bit!

K: Hi, Holly! –waves like a retard-

H: Hey…O.o

T: -whiny- Can I go back to my Subway yet?

H: No

T: D'arvit!

NC: See? Perfect couple! –claps-

K: At least better than the other one I came up with.

H: What other one? I didn't hear you say anything, I was out of the room.

T: No Holly, don't!

K: -grins-

H: Tell me punk!

K: Root….x….Holly… :D

H: O_O….. –girly scream to the max- Ugh..-faints-

K: ! Oh, epic lolz….And I got it all on camera! –points at webcam on computer- :D

NC: :O Send it to me, please!

K: Okey-day :D

T: -snickers- Well, at least now I can go get my Subway. Thanks kid.

K: -salutes as Trouble walks out-

NC: Well, I think that wraps this up...at least this chapter.

K: Yup! See you, peoples. Stick around after the credits for something very special… :D –chomps on Trouble's Sub sandwich-

-credits roll-

LEP Base –

Trouble – ! MY SUBWAYYYYYY! I LOVED IT SOO MUCH! –collapses on the floor crying-

Chix: -sees Trouble- And Holly picks him over me? She has sucky taste in men… -rolls eyes-


End file.
